Hope and Rafael
This is relationship between Tribrid Hope Mikaelson and werewolf Rafael Waithe. They met in the first episode of the first season of Legacies. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, In Mombie Dearest, In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, it was here where Rafael realizes that he has romantic feelings for Hope after he dreams about kissing her and is left disturbed by the notion. When he sees Hope, he is awkward around her and after she kisses Landon, he looks away out of jealousy. In his nightmare orchestrated by the Night Hag, Hope appears again, and the Night Hag reveals that Rafael wants to be with Hope, and says that that makes him the biggest monster of all as he knows about Landon's feelings for Hope. At the end of the episode, Rafael decides to repress his feelings for Hope for Landon's sake and tells her that they can't be friends anymore, something that leaves her devastated. During '' The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, Hope joins in searching for Rafael after he and the others went missing. Hope came up with a solution to help him. Season Two In ''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Hope is reminded by Alaric Saltzman that Rafael has been changed and she reveals only she can change him back. While talking about him to Landon, Hope is determined to change him back. When finding him, she calms him and assures she is here to help even if he can't remember her. Sometime later, Rafael is human again and saves Landon from a monster but he questions who she was. During Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, it was shown that even after losing his memories he is interested in her, as he hoped to see her again. In Screw Endgame, Rafael sent Hope an invitation to the school's dance, something he hoped she'd accept. After going through an ordeal with Lizzie, Hope decides not to interfere with Landon and Josie but move on. Rafael finds her and asked her to hang out, something she accepts with a smile. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Rafael was distracted by the sight of Hope while helping Landon decorate for a town festival. He was seen cooperating with Hope on the monsters emerging from Malivore. Rafael was also annoyed by Landon assuring him into making his move on Hope. When they are paired up as a team, Rafael begins to flirt with Hope start to make his feelings for her known. Hope is somewhat surprised by his words. They later rescue Lizzie and Landon from the monsters. Because of Josie using a black magic spell, Rafael along with everyone else regain their memories of Hope. At the festival, Rafael finds her and the friends catch up while she invites him to sit with her but he refuses and decides to come clean. Rafael then comes forward and admits that he always had feelings for Hope, even before the memory loss, something that surprised her. He also cuts off associations with Hope for a way to back up Landon. Having just been rejected by Landon for her lies, Hope is devastated by this and watches as Rafael walks off. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Hope was in a relationship with Landon (Rafael's foster brother) and this makes things hard for Rafael. *In season two, when Rafael's memories about Hope were erased, he fell in love with her all over again. References Category:Relationships